


Set Your Power Free

by livrelibre



Category: Fast Color
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: Recut of the Fast Color trailer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se9n853lBNomade quickly as a premiere for Wiscon 43 vid party. Fast Color is a film about three generations of black women with superpowers. I was super excited to hear about this film, was even more hyped after just seeing the trailer,  and hope it gets a wide release so we can all see it!





	Set Your Power Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[wiscon_vidparty](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/)  for the opportunity and an awesome time and to [](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[eruthros](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/)  and [](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[thingswithwings](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)  for encouragement!

My [](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wiscon_vidparty**](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/) premieres vid!

 **Title:** Set Your Power Free  
**Fandom:** Fast Color  
**Music:** The Long Goodbye by John Pazdan  
**Length:** 1:00  
Contains depiction of seizures

 **Summary:** Recut of the Fast Color trailer: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se9n853lBNo> made quickly as a premiere for Wiscon 43 vid party. Fast Color is a film about three generations of black women with superpowers. I was super excited to hear about this film, was even more hyped after just seeing the trailer, and hope it gets a wide release so we can all see it!

 **Notes:** Thanks to [](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **wiscon_vidparty**](https://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/)   for the opportunity and an awesome time and to [](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **eruthros**](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/)   and [](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **thingswithwings**](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)  for encouragement!

 

On [DW](https://livfic.dreamwidth.org/43937.html) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/livrelibre/185205345120)

 

 

Streaming: <https://youtu.be/PjqQL6JMot0>

  
 

Download:  
[41 MB mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ffrl2b7bomu679b/fastcolor-recut.mp4/file)


End file.
